la planque d'un soir devient l'amour d'une vie
by pikachris
Summary: Quand la planque d'un soir devient l'amour d'une vie. Le titre est explicite je pense. Tiva ; spoiler saison 5


_Première fanfic de NCIS, Tiva bien sur. Je me suis mis uniquement dans la tête de Di Nozzo mais j'essaierai d'en faire une autre avec Ziva. N'oubliez pas les reviews pour que je m'améliore. Merci  


* * *

_

"DI NOZZO !"

PAF! La claque de son patron le réveilla de suite, provoquant les rires étouffés des ses deux collègues.

- On ne te paye pas pour dormir au bureau!

- Désolé patron, grogna t-il d'une voix rauque

C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il s'endormait sur son clavier. Normal que Gibbs soit énervé. Le jeune agent avait des problèmes d'insomnies et ne parvenait jamais à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il avait pourtant tout essayé: les tisanes, les bains chauds, il avait essayé les somnifères mais comme il ne s'était pas réveillé une nuit où Gibbs l'avait appelé pour une mission, il préférait éviter. Il avait lu dans un magazine féminin que ses problèmes nocturnes étaient dus à l'absence de l'être aimé qu'il recherchait désespérément. "Conneries tout ça!" pensa-t-il. Ça faisait déjà 6 mois qu'il avait rompu avec Jeanne et il avait très bien dormi jusque là.  
En fait, ses crises avaient commencé depuis l'affaire du chauffeur de taxi et son "soi-disant" âme-sœur. Mais c'était surtout Ziva qui l'avait étonné car au cours de cette enquête, elle s'était montré très intéressée par l'histoire des âmes-sœurs et lui avait même posé de drôles de questions.

"Peut-être que ….. Naan se corrigea t-il, Ziva n'aime que les types baraqués de toute façon. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle matait ce super soldat l'autre fois. Mais au moins, ça prouve qu'elle a des sentiments humains, même si elle aurait pu choisir mieux quand même. Ouhla! Di Nozzo, tu deviens jaloux sans raison. Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle..."

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Tony se releva brusquement de sa chaise et aperçut Ziva juste à coté de lui, accoudée à son bureau et qui devait être à moins de deux centimètres de son oreille.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?

- J'ai posé la question en premier, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire malin

- Je raconte rien!

- Tu marmonnes depuis plus de cinq minutes.

Whoah, tant que ça !! s'étonna t-il, j'ai un problème moi

Voyant le regard suspicieux de sa coéquipière il lui demanda:

- Et toi alors, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?

- Je … je m'inquiétais, dit-elle en détournant le regard

Tony, surpris par cette déclaration de faiblesse de la jeune israélienne, l'observa quelques instants et eut à peine le temps de remarquer ses joues rosées lorsque:

- Quand vous aurez fini de papoter tous les deux, vous pourrez peut-être vous mettre au boulot! ,ordonna leur supérieur.

- Euh … ben …

- OK j'ai compris. Je vais vous mettre en planque pour la nuit, ça vous fera les pieds. Vous allez m'attraper ce foutu terroriste et prouver sa culpabilité!

- D'accord, dirent-ils d'une même voix, comme deux enfants punis par leurs parents.

* * *

Ils rentèrent donc chacun de leurs cotés histoire de se préparer et Tony, en bon gentleman ( et surtout pour ne pas risquer sa vie) alla chercher Ziva chez elle. Il se gara devant chez elle et attendit dix bonnes minutes. "Heureusement qu'on avait dit qu'on partait tout de suite. Les femmes, toutes les mêmes (même si Ziva n'était pas très féminine songea t-il). Il klaxonna et presque immédiatement, elle sortit tout en enfilant son manteau. Elle grimpa dans la voiture et face à l'inactivité de son chauffeur, elle lui dit:

- Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?

Le jeune homme aurait pu lui répondre' par une réplique cinglante mais il ne le fit pas. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de commencer cette soirée par une engueulade, et puis, à la vue de la jolie brune, sa petite colère s'était dissipée. Il était content de la voir.

Ils partirent acheter deux, trois pizzas pour la soirée ainsi que des boissons et ils arrivèrent devant la maison du suspect au coucher du soleil.

- Bon ben ya plus qu'à attendre, dit Tony en s'étirant

- Dis Tony, tu crois aux âmes-sœurs?

Surpris par cette question venue de nulle part, il lui répondit:

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu là.

- S'il te plait, Tony, réponds moi franchement cette fois-ci.

Alors là, c'était inimaginable: Ziva qui demande "s'il te plait" ajouté aux sentiments. Il n'avaient jamais entendu ces mots sortir de la bouche de l'israélienne.

- Ben je crois que oui. Mais si je l'avais trouvé, je le saurai. Si tu me poses la question, c'est que t'y crois?

- Évidemment que j'y crois! s'exclama t-elle. Un homme et une femme promis l'un à l'autre malgré le temps et l'espace, je trouve ça magnifique

- Tu m'étonnes dis-donc. Je ne te croyais pas si … sensible. Comme quoi, il y a un début à tout.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai des sentiments. Mais je ne les montre que très rarement

- Ouais, seulement au personnes que tu aiiiimes, dit-il en rigolant

- Exactement, fit-elle

Le ton sérieux de sa voix lui fit comprendre que l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade mais aux confessions.

- Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on se connait maintenant et j'ai réalisé que je ne vous avait jamais dit à quel point j'étais heureuse avec toute l'équipe, avec toi …

"Mon dieu, c'est quoi ce monde à l'envers? pensa t-il, la femme qui se déclare à l'homme. Reprends le dessus Tony, te laisse pas faire!

Mais en même temps, c'est Ziva David en face de lui: ex-agent du Mossad, capable de le tuer de 19 façons différentes avec, par exemple, le carton à pizza posé sur ses genoux. Si jamais il lui coupait la parole, elle pourrait la lui couper aussi et pas que la parole …"

- Moi aussi Ziva, il se lança et tant pis pour la mort prématurée. S'il devait mourir, autant qu'elle sache ses sentiments envers elle.

Et sans qu'il s'y attende, elle approcha son visage du sien et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se rassit en rougissant. Ce fut court mais comme le cerveau de Tony marchait au ralenti, ce moment dura plusieurs minutes dans sa tête. Les tendres lèvres de sa coéquipière étaient toujours sur les siennes et appréciait ce moment.

Face au silence de Tony, Ziva l'interpella:

- Euh … Tony?

- P ...Pourquoi t'as fait ça? lui dit-il d'un ton énervé

- Pourquoi, tu ne m'aimes pas? J'ai mal compris ce que tu voulais dire? Oh, Tony, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te gêner. Si tu veux, on a qu'à tout oublier et dire qu'il s'est rien passé … s'empressa t-elle de répondre

- Mais non! la corrigea t-il, tu m'as piqué ma place! C'était à moi de faire le premier pas!

Rassurée, elle lui sourit et ferma les yeux. Tony lui prit le visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Ziva lui prit ensuite les mains pour les mettre sur ses hanches et mis les siennes autour du cou de l'italien. Ils restèrent dans cette position un bon moment jusqu'à que Ziva détache ses mains et abaisse le siège de Tony. Surpris, il s'écroula et Ziva s'allongea sur lui pour reprendre possession de sa bouche. A cet instant, Tony sut que ses problèmes d'insomnies allaient vite disparaître et il se promit de ne plus critiquer les magazines féminins. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Ziva s'allongea à ses cotés, dos à lui et Tony lui enserra la taille. Ils restèrent allongés jusqu'à que le sommeil les surprenne

(nota: les sièges de voitures sont devenus extraordinairement larges ces temps ci)

Le lendemain matin, Ziva se réveilla la première, un rayon de soleil lui chatouillant la joue. Elle se retourna pour admirer le jeune italien assoupi puis lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour mon petit derrière poilu

- Salut ma ninja préférée. Bien dormi?

- Hum, ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais cette nuit.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu le grand Di Nozzo dans ses œuvres , dit-il en la rapprochant de lui

Ils furent interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Tony et le nom qui s'y affichait les fit frissonner tous les deux. Il décrocha:

- Bonjour patron

- Qu'est ce que vous fichez tous les deux? Il est déjà 10h passé. Je veux vous voir dans l'open space d'ici 10 minutes.

- Ça marche patron, répondit Ziva et elle raccrocha le téléphone, le prit des mains de Tony et le jeta pour que Tony n'ait d'yeux que pour elle. Et ça marchait mais l'agent repris le dessus sur l'amant et il se força à se lever

- Mieux vaut éviter d'enfreindre une autre règle, déjà qu'on a enfreint la règle 12.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Tu me déposes chez moi?

* * *

Le trajet du retour fut silencieux et ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau dans les temps et séparément.

- Alors cette surveillance du 27, west side street, vous avez repéré quelque chose? leur demande Gibbs

- Euh … non rien, répondit Tony. On dirait que notre terroriste avait besoin de repos cette nuit

- Hum, en parlant de repos, je crois que je vais te mettre en congé. Tu en as besoin.

- Pas la peine patron, je pense que je vais passer de bonnes nuits maintenant, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à sa collègue. Ziva, tu pourrais venir dans MON bureau s'il te plait ?

Intriguée, la jeune israélienne le suivit jusqu'aux toilettes des hommes:

- On a fait deux grosses boulettes, dit-il alarmé. Primo, on s'est endormi pendant la planque et secundo, on s'est trompé d'adresse. On a surveillé le 37, east side street. Tu crois que Gibbs va nous tuer?

Pour toute réponse, Ziva passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et l'embrassa

- T'as raison, il n'a pas besoin de savoir

Et ils sortirent heureux, espérant une prochaine punition de Gibbs.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous? c'est pas grand chose mais c'est déja pas mal pour moi. _


End file.
